Surprise
by MusikVibe
Summary: 30 Lemons Challenge Fic: Gwendal has a very steamy dream of his absent lover. Please R&R, no flames.


#1 and #21 "Surprise!" (Gwendal and Yuuri, Kyou Kara Maou)

Pairing/Fandom: Gwendal/Yuuri (Kyou Kara Maou)

Theme: 1. Anonymity, or "Taken by the Faceless Stranger"

Theme: 21. Alone Time, or "When I Think About You, I Touch Myself"

Title: Surprise!

Authoress: MusikVibe

Disclaimer: Other than me not owning the characters, Yuuri is being naughty in this one also.

The room is cloaked in darkness, silent as the night except for the faint rustling of sheets.

Gwendal lies in bed, tossing and turning restlessly. His day has been long and busy; with hundreds of thoughts keep running through his head, even as he is trying to sleep. Perhaps his night wouldn't be so restless if his better half, his lover, his king, were there with him, helping him relieve the day's tension.

On some days, Gwendal and Yuuri would relax together in the king's private bath; most nights are spent holding each other, leading to making love and falling asleep in each others arms.

But on this one summer's night, Gwendal is alone in his room; Yuuri had left for Earth about a month ago. The stoic man has been having trouble sleeping, usually tossing and turning in bed until complete exhaustion takes over him. His lack of sleep and lack of stress relief is beginning to take its toll on him and the people he comes in contact with; even the rest of the castle can see it.

Gwendal, to most people in his castle or Blood Pledge, has been increasingly irritable and grumpier; the amount of time that it takes to make him snap at some poor soldier has been cut in half drastically. Even his personal guards are walking on eggshells around the war strategist.

To Conrad, Wolfram, and Gunter, the amount of wrinkles on his forehead increases exponentially with each passing day when Yuuri's gone. Wolfram, who hasn't had much to say about Gwendal and Yuuri's relationship, even told his eldest brother he needs to summon Yuuri and take him to bed. Clearly this is a sign that maybe he needs to get the young king back to he can feel completed, relaxed, and…normal. He realizes he needs Yuuri to make him happy.

As Gwendal lies on his back in his bed, he begins thinking of his absent companion, about how he longs to touch the soft, silky, black hair, running his fingers though it slowly, eliciting soft moans from Yuuri. He remembers the last night they were together before Yuuri left once again.

It was a cool spring evening and Yuuri just told him the news of his departure to earth. The air between them was thick with apprehension and tension. Gwendal remained staring out the window at the stars, dressed in only calf-length linen pants. Yuuri sat on the bed silently, eyeing the tall man regretfully. The news was always hard for them to bear; usually it took a small war and Gwendal storming out to get them through the initial silence of the news. Every time Yuuri went back to Earth, he usually left upset at Gwendal. But when he got back, they would make up for three days straight.

But this last time was strange and different. There was no fight. There was no gnashing of teeth. Only slow lovemaking all night long until they were exhausted, and even then, they didn't fall asleep; they held each other, whispering to each other about anything they could think of. That night, Gwendal was infinitely joined with Yuuri, keeping them joined in body and spirit; Gwendal wanted that night to be about Yuuri. The following morning, Conrad walked in to wake Yuuri up to find both him and Gwendal slowly making love for the last time before he left. Conrad excused himself without alarming them of his presence. As Gwendal and Yuuri came, as painful as it may have seemed, they knew this was going to be the longest time they were going to be apart since getting together; it hurt Gwendal's heart to let him go, but he wasn't going to disobey Shinou.

Since then, Gwendal has done nothing but think of that special night; it had been a turning point in their relationship.

It was the first time Gwendal openly said 'I love you' to Yuuri.

Up until that day, he said it in many words, but not straight forward. Yuuri was so elated; a few tears escaped as he passionately kissed Gwendal.

Now Gwendal, still lying on his back in his bed, is craving the soft caresses of Yuuri's hands on his arms or chest. He gently caresses his muscular chest trying to recreate the familiar touch, occasionally caressing his nipples. He slowly massages his well-toned abs the way Yuuri does, finding his ticklish spot around his navel and focusing on it like Yuuri does.

As he's doing this, he's imagining Yuuri straddling his hips, mirroring what Gwendal is doing with his hands. Gwendal's breath picks up slightly as he tweaks his nipples, rubbing them into little pebbles of excited nerves. He allows one of his hands to roam down his torso past his arousal and onto his hip, slowly running his hands in small circles. That same hand moves and caresses his inner thigh, heightening his arousal. He bends his legs at the knees, allowing for a more comfortable position. Gwendal slips a hand into his linen pants and grabs hold of his heated member; it amazes him that even simple thoughts of the demon king can do this to him.

Gwendal lets out a stifled groan as he slowly strokes himself; his hips are slowly thrusting up into his hand. Oh how he wishes Yuuri was there! He strokes himself faster as he envisions Yuuri wrapping his mouth around his swollen organ; to Gwendal, Yuuri's face is incredibly sexy as he sucks because he looks up between the tall man's legs with steamy eyes holding Gwendal's gaze.

"Hmmm…Yuu-ri…" he moans as he nears his orgasm, stroking faster and harder.

Gwendal imagines himself feeling Yuuri's body against his, his hands all over the king, touching, craving. As he reaches his climax, a warm hand clamps down around the base of his erection, preventing the inevitable. He freezes in shock at the hand that's now massaging his heavy scrotum.

"Wha—" He begins, but a single finger holds his lips together, silencing any protest. It's only then he recognizes the familiar scent wafting through the air and to his nose.

"You—"

"Shhh", the nameless figure quiets Gwendal. The tall man feels his silk sheets being slid off his body, revealing his near-nakedness. Gwendal shivers as the cool air of the castle hits his warm skin. His shivering has brings him from his could have been post-climatic high.

He tries to speak once again. "Who—", but he was quickly silenced by his night-pants being drawn over his hips and down his legs, the fabric teasing every inch of skin it rubbed against. Gwendal lets out a low growl that crawled up the back of his throat as the warm hands rub up his thighs to his nether regions slowly, tantalizing slow.

The charcoal-haired man tries his best to keep his body from trembling, but finds it a very daunting task. To stop the running sensations from bringing him too far out of control with this stranger, Gwendal sits up only to find himself gazing into black orbs, the moonlight reflecting the color brightly. That lasts only a moment before he's pushed back down on his back, the figure hovering over his supine form, straddling his hips.

Gwendal tries to sit up once again only to be held by a strong hand, flat on his chest. The figure snickers at the slightly struggling man. If Gwendal really wanted to get up, he would have used all his strength to get up.

"What do you want?" Gwendal whispers gruffly to the figure now straddling his hips. Gwendal can't help but hiss at the sensation of the body on top of his; it reminds him of how Yuuri feels when he his slamming himself onto Gwendal's engorged member.

The figure runs his free hand through Gwendal's long hair, making him close his eyes slowly, relaxing into the touch. "You", comes the husky voice, laden with lust. The figure presses his lips to Gwendal's cheek before he rains kisses all over the general. Gwendal can't stop the involuntary movements of his body as the figure, now Gwendal identified as male by the hardness jutting from between his legs, is rubbing his body against his muscular form as he continues to kiss Gwendal.

Gwendal, convinced this is a dream, lets himself relax into the touch of the figure that vaguely resembles Yuuri. 'Yuuri' sits up on Gwendal's lap, lightly gracing his fingers over erect nipples. Gwendal arches up slightly as the touch.

Gwendal looks into the dark orbs or 'Yuuri's' eyes and he can almost see the smirk in his eyes as if saying 'it's about time you joined in'. 'Yuuri' rocks back atop of Gwendal's nether regions wringing a low moan from him; he counter-rubs against 'Yuuri' with a gently rolling of his hips. 'Yuuri' throws his head back, crying out sharply. Gwendal grabs 'Yuuri's' knees, massaging the kneecaps as they rub themselves together, moaning and rolling their heads in pleasure.

'Yuuri', sensing Gwendal is getting near to his climax picks up the pace of their already frantic dry humping; he wraps his hand around both of their erections, adding more friction. This is all that Gwendal can stand as his hips start jerking, signaling his orgasm, but a hand goes around the base of his twitching erection, once again preventing his orgasm.

His whole body bucks and curls, but he doesn't find the relief he seeks. Glaring at 'Yuuri', Gwendal pulls 'Yuuri' down into a passionate kiss, but at the same time sitting up, cradling 'Yuuri' in his lap. Bringing his hand to 'Yuuri's' puckered entrance, he massages the ring of muscles into relaxation, enough to slip his finger in without force. 'Yuuri' moans and bucks backwards, impaling himself on Gwendal's finger.

Gwendal smirks ever-so slightly at his lover's reaction; he continues to stroke him as he reaches to his bedside table and pulls a vial of lavender-scented oil. Uncorking the bottle with his free hand, he removes his finger from 'Yuuri's' orifice and rubs oil on them.

He crushes his lips against 'Yuuri's' as he slips the same finger, now lubed, into 'Yuuri's' hot tunnel. 'Yuuri' gasps at the feel of the slick friction of Gwendal's finger; he thrusts his hips towards the thrusting finger. Gwendal watches as 'Yuuri' closes his dark eyes in pleasure, popping opening when the taller man adds another slick finger. Now all sorts of mewling noises are coming from 'Yuuri's' mouth, serving only to push Gwendal over the edge of his control of this situation.

Gwendal's breaths are becoming more erratic with the way 'Yuuri's' writhing on top of him. He presses one more finger in slowly, adding to the winding tension in 'Yuuri's' body, also causing sharp cries. But before Yuuri could topple over the proverbial edge, Gwendal removes all of his digits, bringing forth a whimper of sorts from 'Yuuri'. Gwendal takes this moment of no stimuli to pour a small amount of oil in his palm and massage it into his own erection, preparing himself to enter 'Yuuri'.

'Yuuri' sits back on his heels after panting for a few moments. He moans breathlessly as he watches Gwendal strokes himself, watching with a predatory look in his eye.

Suddenly he launches himself at his long-haired lover, pushing him on to his back, only for Gwendal to brace himself on his hands. Gwendal pulls himself towards the headboard, propping himself up on the pillows so he's now sitting up comfortably. 'Yuuri' raises an eyebrow at the slight change of position; he smirks to himself, glad that Gwendal is so involved.

'Yuuri' grabs Gwendal's arousal and positions himself over it, licking his lips as he stares into his lover's eyes. Gwendal's eyes follow the motion of the tongue across soft lips, only until 'Yuuri' impales himself in one quick thrust onto Gwendal, nearly shrieking.

Gwendal's eyes go wide as he watches his lover drops himself onto him; he can hear the pain in the scream, but also the pleasure in it too. Gwendal places his hands on 'Yuuri's' hips to keep him from moving before he's ready.

'Yuuri' drops his head backwards and rests on his hands which are keeping him balanced on Gwendal's thighs. Gwendal leans forward and licks a pebbled nipple, wrenching a moan from the younger man on top of him, causing him to arch into the touch which in turn moved his hips.

'Yuuri' gasps at the sensation of Gwendal's tongue swirling around on his nipple. He bites his bottom lip, drawing blood, as he grinds his hips into Gwendal's. He feels the charcoal-haired man's hands go to his hips, holding him in place. Deciding that it's for the best, 'Yuuri' savors the sensation of the large member in him, pulsating within him, shooting little pangs of pleasure throughout his body without having made a single thrust.

The 'Maou' brings a hand to Gwendal's lips, tracing a finger along the full lips. Then without warning, he rises up to his knees and slams back down onto the engorged member, wringing a low moan from Gwendal.

Gwendal was already close when 'Yuuri' showed up; with the first thrust, he has a hard time not coming. The whole event has been a strange occurrence from the beginning; there has been little to no talking, 'Yuuri' being extremely dominant, no kissing, and little full body contact. But all thoughts dissipate as quickly as they show up as Yuuri is now constantly riding Gwendal...Hard.

Gwendal can hardly remember how to breathe, but yet he's able to still fuel the moans coming from his mouth as he thrusts up into 'Yuuri's' downward thrusts. He throws his head back the unnaturally intense pleasure starts to mount, his loose hair splaying across his pillows. He runs his hands up 'Yuuri's' sides, over erect nipples, and up to the back of 'Yuuri's' head, running his long fingers through his hair.

'Yuuri' picks up the pace to almost break-neck speed, sweat trickling down his torso. He can feel Gwendal's muscles tensing as his orgasm approaches. Also feeling his own orgasm approaching, he leans in and passionately kisses Gwendal as hard as he can, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

Clenching Gwendal tightly to him, 'Yuuri' opens his mouth in a silent scream as he thrusts himself down onto the spasming member, shooting his milky essence onto the other's muscular chest.

Gwendal feels 'Yuuri's' body clamping down on his member and he can't hold himself back. With a choked cry, Gwendal makes one last upward thrust, clenching his eyes shut, erupting in the tight channel, clinging to the smaller man. The intensity causes his vision to burst into Technicolor stars, but it soon starts to fade into darkness.

All he can say quietly to himself is, "Was this truly a dream?"

The last thing he hears is panting from both of them. Then everything goes black.

() 

Gwendal opens his eyes to see sunshine coming through his window.

He groggily sits up, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, brief flashes of the dream start drifting through his mind. It was so vivid to him, he could almost feel the exact spot where 'Yuuri's' come had landed. He looked down onto his shirtless chest, but finds nothing. In fact, everything was as it should be; his night-pants are still on and the sheets aren't mussed like when he and Yuuri are done making love.

Slightly disappointed, Gwendal begrudgingly gets out of bed and walks to the wash bowl, washing his face to make him wake up. Why did he feel like he was up all night if it was just a dream? And why are his pelvic muscles sore if it was just a dream? Perhaps he was acting out his dream in reality.

Suddenly a frantic knock is heard at the door. "Your Excellency, the Maou is coming home!"

Gwendal snaps his head towards the excited voice. "Yuuri! Thank you." Gwendal rushes in his dressing, nearly forgetting to take off his night-pants. He dresses in his normal uniform except he bypasses the long jacket; it's not going to stay on for long anyways.

As he walks out of his room, he intercepts Conrad who has Wolfram and Gunter in tow.

"Good morning, Gwendal. I trust you've heard about Yuuri's arrival." Conrad gently smiles.

"Yes, thank you." Gwendal curtly says, nodding.

"You seem excited." He smirks.

Both Gunter and Wolfram are floored at the fact Conrad can tell when Gwendal's excited. Conrad would never tell anyone this, but the only way he could tell Gwendal is excited about Yuuri is the fact that there is a not-so-discreet bulge in the front of his pants.

Soon the small welcoming party is waiting at the fountain for Yuuri's arrival. Gwendal is almost trembling in excitement for seeing Yuuri again after a month apart; it's almost too long for him to handle.

A tell-tale splash signifies the Maou's arrival; everyone gathers around the returned king. Yuuri stands up in the fountain beaming with joy at everyone, his eyes meeting Wolfram's, Gunter's, Conrad, and finally settling on Gwendal. He slowly steps out of the fountain and walks to Gwendal, who is a few feet back from everyone else. As Yuuri gets closer to his lover, he begins to pick up pace; by the time he reaches Gwendal he was almost running. Yuuri pounces onto Gwendal, wrapping his arms around his neck and his feet around his waist. He kisses him deeply, running his tongue in his lover's mouth, tasting what he's missed for so long.

Gwendal easily accepts Yuuri in his arms. He wraps his arms around Yuuri's lower back to hold him up. The kiss continues on for what could have been hours until a throat is cleared, but even that is ignored as the kiss grows deeper and more lustful. Yuuri is moving against Gwendal in a way no one should in public. They are both extremely turned on and don't want to break the kiss, but they break it to breathe. Panting against each other's mouth, they gaze into each others eyes.

"I missed you so much Gwendal. I couldn't wait to get back here." Yuuri touches the taller man's cheek gently, rubbing their noses together as if to start another kiss. "...Love you." Yuuri captures his lips one more time.

Gwendal crushes Yuuri to his body in a desperate attempt to get closer, to have contact with him. "I love you." Gwendal crushes their lips together again. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the other trying to look away at the extreme public display of affection and not be embarrassed by it. Feeling strangely sadistic, he moves a hand to cup one of Yuuri's arse cheeks, causing a yelp from the eighteen year-old and a large amount of blushing from the other three men.

"You're frisky today." Yuuri whispers with hot breath in Gwendal's ear.

"I had a dream last night about you...me...together...in bed."

"Was it good?"

"Good would be an understatement. I thought it was real."

"Hmmm...interesting."

Yuuri lets his legs drop from around Gwendal's waist to the ground. The whispering conversation continues though.

"I learned something back on Earth this past month. If you hold the base of your penis right before you orgasm and as you orgasm, you can stop the orgasm and continue for extended amounts of time. If you do that about two to three times and then let yourself orgasm, it'll be one of the most intense orgasms you'll ever have."

Gwendal merely hmm's to the information not really thinking about it. He nips at Yuuri's earlobe as Yuuri leans even more into the embrace.

Gunter clears his throat once again, stepping forward with the Maou's branded towel. "Come, Heika. We mustn't have you catching a cold." He walks forward with the towel in hand only for it to be snatched away by Gwendal with a slight scowl.

Gwendal takes the towel and wraps it around Yuuri's wet form, but not before pressing a kiss to his nose. Yuuri turns around with the towel wrapped around him, hiding his obvious erection.

"I'm glad you're all here! I've missed everyone so much." Gwendal wraps his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him against his chest. "Its hard being away from here, especially because of you all." Yuuri turns in Gwendal's arms, looking into his eyes with love. "Especially you." Yuuri blushes as Gwendal kisses him again.

"Excuse me. As cute as this reunion may be, we should really get back to the castle. It's a busy day." Conrad says, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, with the ever present smile gracing his features.

"What's going on? Is there a war? Village burnings? What?" Yuuri asks stepping from Gwendal's hold.

"Oh no, Heika. Just regular business. Also we know you'll be busy for the rest of the day with...personal matters." Conrad looks between Gwendal and Yuuri, causing the younger man to flush in embarrassment.

"In any case, you should get changed." Gwendal says from behind the younger man.

"I suppose so. You can't prevent the inevitable." Yuuri winks back at his lover as he starts walking to the room he usually changes in at the temple.

After a few steps, Yuuri walks back to Gwendal with a seductive smile. He pulls Gwendal into a searing kiss, driving any thoughts away that may have popped into Gwendal's head. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri hovers near Gwendal's ear, puffing warm breath onto it, making Gwendal's insides curl with desire.

"I have a sec-ret." Gwendal looks at him questioningly. "You remember that dream last night vividly, right? I remember it too, the way I rode you, the way you licked my nipple. It wasn't a dream." And with that, Yuuri leaves Gwendal standing there as he walks to change.

It takes Gwendal all of twenty seconds to realize what he just said. He licks his lips, still tasting Yuuri on them, and remembering the same flavor from last night. His eyes go wide but quickly return to normal as he commands the other three men, who had started talking amongst themselves, "You can go ahead and proceed to the castle; Yuuri and I will get there...eventually." With that simple command, Gwendal takes off towards Yuuri's changing room, leaving a dumbfounded group of men in his wake.

(Author's note: All right. Let me explain now. I am doing these challenges really fast actually; the problem is that I had to be without my computer for 2 weeks because of the trifling Hurricane Rita. Anyways, I've just gotta type up all my stories.)

Anyways, I love this pairing because I love Gwendal and Yuuri, but more because nobody writes for them. They're different, but to me, I see them as a reflection of my own wants, needs, desire, crap like that. I just happen to be someone like Yuuri and I'm attracted to older people (not all in the nursing home though; that's just creepy). So I can sort of identify with the two, besides Gwendal is incredibly hot!

Continuing on...

All the Gwendal/Yuuri stories I will be writing can all tie back to the main story, Souvenir that I'm still typing. I won't post it until I'm almost done with it. Anyways, I hope you all will look forward for more to come from me and that you'll enjoy all the stories.

Please R&R, but no flames. I write more and better if I get good reviews. Thank you!


End file.
